


Love, Sara

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Love Simon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: Avalance Love, Simon AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous about this since it's a lot to live up to but I hope you guys enjoy XD  
> Need to thank @poise-and-grace-of-a-queen and @sanvers-haught or both helping out with this fic

To: NotaClone@gmail.com

From: ta-er.al.Shafer@gmail.com

Sent: 2nd October 2018 at 22.03

Subject: He did it again

 

Twelve,

My dad did it again.

I don’t think he even noticed how tense I suddenly got. I was just watching TV with my parents and two women kissed, he decided to say ‘what’s the point of including that?’ My mom just kind of shrugged and said something about diversity.

Neither of them knew that I’d spent like two hours last night on Tumblr stalking the ship, they had no idea I was waiting all season for them to get together. I wanted to point out that it was included because they had chemistry, because they were the best couple on the show, because representation is important. I have no problem typing this out to you, but when I opened my mouth to say it nothing came out. I know they would ask why I care so much which would turn to ‘are you gay?’.

I’m pretty sure that they would be fine with the answer, but then everything would change, you know?

The next time we watch TV together they would feel too awkward to say what they want to.

I know being awkward isn’t a good reason to hide the truth from them but I like how things are now.

Anyway, I hope you you’re having a better week in the closet than I am?

• Canary

 

 

 

 

To: ta-er.al-Shafer@gmail.com

From: NotaClone@gmail.com

Sent: 2nd October at 23.32

Subject: He did it again

 

Canary,

That sounds rough, I feel your pain!

I was watching Wynonna Earp with my mom last week and I kept looking at her during the Wayhaught scenes, as if her reaction to fictional characters could tell me how she would react to me coming out?

She kind of had this blank look on her face, somewhere between uncomfortable and disinterested.

Two hours on Tumblr? That awfully restrained of you ;)

Waiting all season? Let me see if I can guess which ship it was? Choni and Emison are out, I assume your parents aren’t into teen dramas? Which probably rules out Clexa as well. Maybe Cophine or Bechloe?

Personally I’m a sucker for non-canon ships, like if I hope hard enough Emma and Regina will get together (SwanQueen may have broken me).

I get panicking over being asked why you care, it’s completely impossible for a straight person to defend LGBT issues, right? I dread the topic coming up but one of the bonuses of divorce is that I get to spend time with them separately, so I usually get to stay in control of the conversations.

My week in the closet wasn’t bad, all I can say is I got onto a team, I would tell you more but I don’t want you tempted to watch practices to figure out who I am haha.

Next week isn’t looking too great though, my dad is coming to visit which inevitably means I’ll have the urge to come out like every time I see him (and probably chicken out like every other time). For some reason I get a rush of bravery when he visits, like the fact that he lives a state away means that if he hates me it won’t change my life all that much?

But then I see him and I remember that of course everything will change if my dad hates me.

Just realised I’m unloading onto you, but that’s kind of the whole point of this right? If it gets too much please let me know though,

-Twelve

 

To: NotaClone@gmail.com

From: ta-er.al-Shafer@gmail.com

Sent: 3rd October at 10.04

Subject: He did it again

 

Twelve,

Oh Wayhaught (insert dreamy emoji here).

Reactions to fictional characters totally equate to real life, right?

You want me to reveal my ships? This is getting personal Twelve. First of all, just mentioning Clexa hurts, why would you do that? Second, it was Cophine for this particular show.

Non-canon ships? Seems like you’re in for a world of pain, I’ve thankfully avoided SwanQueen it seems painful lol.

I have noticed that my family mention being gay more than is normal, or maybe it is normal and I only notice because every word feels like a personal attack?

Sports huh? You have somehow made me more attracted to someone I may have never seen, it really is a talent Twelve.

Don’t worry about unloading, that is definitely one of the reasons for this (and my excellent conversational skills of course).

If you don’t chicken out let me know, would love to know how it feels to say the words out loud. And let me know if you do chicken out, misery loves company :’),

\- Canary

 

 

Chapter one

Sara Lance considered herself to be a relatively normal student at Star City High.

She lived in the suburbs with her happily married parents and sister who was only a year and a bit older than her. Thankfully they were very close siblings who had no problem acknowledging each other at school.

Her dad was captain of the SCPD and liked nothing more than to establish his protective nature when it came to his daughters. Every time he saw Tommy Merlyn, he made a point of making s sure that he knew that he had a gun. He also told Sara often that he was so happy that she didn’t seemed bothered by the opposite sex since it meant he wouldn’t have to shot anyone, she would just laugh and nod before she ran away from the conversation as fast as she possibly could.

Her mom was more relaxed by contrast, as a professor her mind always seemed to be occupied with something else, so she didn’t tend to get involved in her daughters’ personal lives unless she thought there was any reason to be worried, or if one of them came to her. That thankfully meant that Sara had one less person constantly checking if she had a crush on anyone.

She wasn’t particularly popular at school but she wasn’t anywhere near to being a nerd considering that she had maintained painfully average grades.

She liked to think that she had a decent number of friends but there were only three she really spent time with outside of school.

Zari Tomaz was her oldest friend and her parents liked to joke that if they didn’t know any better they would think that they were long lost sisters considering how they were ‘joined at the hip’. Sara would just roll her eyes, but feel a tug in her stomach when she realised that there was a massive reason to why they weren’t as close as they used to be.

Nate Heywood had moved to Star City in the 5th grade so she hadn’t known him nearly as long as she knew Zari but she couldn’t imagine their little group without him. Plus, she was pretty sure she wouldn’t have been able to maintain average grades in History without his excited babbling during study sessions. It was definitely more manageable than her mother’s phd level babbling.

Amaya Jiwe was another example of how quickly change could become integrated into one’s life. She only joined Sara’s class at the start of the school year and yet, the blonde teen couldn’t remember a time before Amaya and Nate bickered in the back of her car and Zari rolled her eyes in the front seat on the way to school every morning.

Sometimes, Sara found it strange that she found it so easy to get used to change and yet couldn’t bring herself to utter two simple words because she was so afraid of everything being different.

Honestly, just saying ‘I’m gay’ wouldn’t change too much.

She knew Laurel would be as cool as ever about it, her parents would probably be shocked but she couldn’t see them kicking her out or anything like that.

They would come around rather quickly and everything would go back to normal, only it wouldn’t be normal, only it wouldn’t be normal, Sara would have feared the secret that had been a part of her since she was thirteen.

When she realised she preferred the company of girls, she wasn’t too concerned that it could mean something. That was until she noticed girls in her grade starting to obsess over boys.

At first she thought that there was no boy in her sphere that she had feelings for, it wasn’t like she was obligated to be attracted to someone out of geographical convenience.

And then Nyssa al Ghul transferred to Star City High and everything changed.

Sara finally felt everything that she had heard people talk about but before she had the chance to really get to know Nyssa, her parents had to move just as quickly as they came since her dad lost the job they had moved to the city for.

Following this, Sara did some extensive research (mostly on Tumblr) and she began to discover more about the options available to her and she knew that she was most definitely not straight.

“Hey Sara,” Zari said, clicking her fingers to get the blonde’s attention.

Sara blinked and looked over to Zari briefly before turning her attention back to the road.

“What?” she asked.

“First of all, it’s very comforting that our driver is daydreaming and second, the children in the back want your opinion.” Zari replied and rolled her eyes.

Sara shot her a frown, she had noticed that she seemed moodier lately but she figured that it was mostly likely because she had a crush on Nate for like a year now and she was pissed how touche-y feely he was with Amaya lately.

“About what?” she asked.

“Nathaniel thinks that Batman could defeat Superman, which is clearly not true,” Amaya replied.

“You like comic books?” Sara asked with a quirked eyebrow, this was the first that she was hearing about this.

Amaya shrugged with a slightly crimson tint to her cheeks and Nate said, “I told her that she had to at least watch the movies and she decided to start with the DCEU for some reason.”

The driver noticed Zari rolling her eyes again and she replied, “I think that Batman could totally beat Superman, superpowers aren’t everything.”

“Ha,” Nate shot at Amaya who huffed childishly.

“Since when is Sara the authority?”

“She doesn’t show it anymore but she’s obsessed with comic books,” Zari deadpanned.

Sara just shrugged with a smirk on her face as she pulled into the school. She always did like that she got the final word in these conversions. She made quick work of pulling into a few space and her mind zoned out of their conversation again when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

Her smirk turned into a genuine smile and her stomach twisted in a mix of anxiety and excitement.

Twelve was another secret she had been hiding from her friends but telling them about her anonymous internet friend who she kind of wanted to be her anonymous internet girlfriend would mean telling them the first scene.

The sound of the car doors opening and closing brought her out of wondering what the email could say and she realised that she now wouldn’t get a chance to read it until her free period.

She swallowed hard, sincerely wondering if her heart could take the wait but she didn’t want to get her phone taken from her like last week for checking during class. That had led to a whole day of Twelve-less anxiety.

She felt someone tap her window and turned to see Zari looking at her with an expression that said ‘what are you doing, Lance’ and she forced herself to vacate the vehicle even though she knew she wouldn’t be listening to a word that any teacher said for the next few hours.

s

Rip Hunter’s eyes moved quickly over the lines of the messages. He just came into the library to spend his free period on FaceBook (achieved by using Chrome instead of the default browser). He didn’t expect to find the computer already logged into. He quickly gathered that he was reading an anonymous romance and he had to admit that it was rather cute.

His eyebrows shot up was he moved the cursor over to the start menu to reveal the email’s sender as ‘Sara Lance’.

He knew her quite well from the drama club but he had no idea that she was hiding something major.

He was about to just log off but a thought occurred to him.

Sara Lance was friends with the new girl, Amaya Jiwe. She’d been at Star City High for a couple months and she was already that one girl that every guy wanted to be with. He’d tried multiple times to ask her out but he had been friend zoned despite his best efforts.

But now he had a way in.

He made quick work of pressing print and screenshot ting a few of the emails.

He logged off and all but ran to the printer.

He organised the papers and spent a full five minutes craning his neck, he was sure it wouldn’t take Sara long to realise that she had forgotten to log out.

Sure enough, he saw the blonde rushing back into the library, she quickly came back to the computer that she had just abandoned. He watched with a smirk as she tried to wake the device up.

Rip strolled over to her with the e-mails under his arm and he said, “don’t worry, I logged off for you.”

Sara’s eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder. The teen was smirking smugly at her and she eyed the paper, it was folded quite perfectly, probably by design since Sara could see ‘NotaClone’ at the top.

Her throat went instantly dry and she stood as she grabbed his arm to pull him between the bookshelves. She looked both ways to make sure there was no one around.

She was so sure that she’d logged off the computer and all she could think about was that she would beed to tell Twelve how royally she had fucked up. She would probably stop talking to her for putting her identity at risk.

“You printed my fucking emails?” Sara asked in a rushed whisper and snatched them from his grip.

“Oh don’t worry, I screenshotted them too,” Rip replied.

The blonde’s throat constricted as she read over the messages in her hands, they were some of their first messages, the first of which Sara had sent following an anonymous post on the school’s Tumblr. While reading this person bearing their soul with no consequences she’f felt stupid for never thinking of the possibility of using the anonymous nature of the internet to help her work through her emotions. But she was also giddy to discover that there was another gay woman attending Star City High.

“You know it’s cool you’re gay, right?” Rip asked, “my sister has been dating a woman for the last two years and she seems pretty happy…”

Sara drew her eyebrows together and tried to ignore the way her stomach twisted at his words. If she could type them easily to Twelve then it shouldn’t be big deal hearing them aloud, right?

Even if it did mean that a real, tangible person now knew her secret.

“Anyway, I won’t show anyone,” he shrugged, “you should tell people though, it would be fine…you know, be yourself and all that?”

Sara blew out a breath of frustration through her nose, of course he would think it would be fine.

“Then why did you take the fucking screenshots?” the blonde asked in a rushed whisper, consciously working on not beating the shit out of the weasel.

“You’re friends with Amaya Jiwe, right?” he asked.

“Are you blackmailing me?” Sara asked with a disbelieving laugh.

“That’s such an ugly word,” the Brit shrugged, “just think of it as us helping each other out. You obviously don’t want people to know so just include me whenever you spend time with Amaya, like parties and stuff and no one sees those.”

He gestured towards the emails. When Sara didn’t say anything he pulled a pen out of his pocket and scrawled his number onto one of the emails.

The bell rang out to announce that the period was over, and he said, “think about it, I’ll see you at rehearsals later.”

He walking away wearing what he probably thought was a charming smile.

Sara just continued to stare blankly after him.

She couldn’t believe that she was actually being blackmailed by Rip fucking Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

To: [NotaClone@gmail.com](mailto:NotaClone@gmail.com)

From: [ta-er.al.Shafer@gmail.com](mailto:ta-er.al.Shafer@gmail.com)

Sent: 16th October 2018 at 17.16

Subject: So I never asked…

 

Twelve,

So I just realised that I never asked…(and I’m cringing as I write this)…but when did you know?

In the interest of fairness, for me it happened really slowly.

I used to think that there was a good chance that it was just that I didn’t have interest in boys at school. I mean, none of them are exactly…swoon-worthy (that’s a thing right?).

Anyway, a very fleeting crush on a girl who left almost as soon as she came made me reassess some things.

Like maybe the recurring dream I had about Emma Watson wasn’t just because of my secret desire to go to Hogwarts?

So, with the brilliant expertise of Tumblr, I found out all about the joy of heteronormativity. For a second, I was relieved because I finally figured out who I am, but then  began the constant anxiety about actually telling people, you know?

To be honest, I’m a little disappointed at the lack of drama. I feel like when I’m all ‘out and proud’ (or whatever the phrase is), people will want to know how I figured it out and my answer will be something like ‘I Googled it’.

Back to my original question though, is your ‘sexual awakening’ as boring as mine or do you have some great tale? (Feel free to just reply with ‘no’ if you’d rather not tell me).

-Canary

 

To: [ta-er.al.Shafer@gmail.com](mailto:ta-er.al.Shafer@gmail.com)

From: [NotaClone@gmail.com](mailto:NotaClone@gmail.com)

Sent: 16th October 2018 at 18.23

Subject: So I never asked…

 

Canary,

Well your story might not be the most ‘dramatic’ in the world but that might be a good thing? Plus, technically you’re only out to me and you don’t even know who I am. You never know, your real coming out might turn into a story for the ages?

  As for me, I’m tempted to say just ‘no’ because the cringe is real, but fair is fair.

So, it starts pretty much like yours, everybody at school was either repulsive or I didn’t feel anything for them like I guess I’m supposed to?

Unfortunately my first official crush was not fleeting and they didn’t move away.

Just imagine being thirteen and not knowing why you always want to be around your twenty-year-old cousin’s fiancé?

I got way into the wedding even though I hated every part of it other than being near her.

So I helped my cousin with his vows and I realised that the way he talked about her was exactly how I felt, because obviously my thirteen-year-old mind thought I was in love with her. I immediately ran out of the room, definitely not my proudest moment.

I was ‘too sick’ to attend the wedding but I was really hiding out in my room researching what it all meant. So I guess technically my answer would be ‘I Googled it’ as well?

Long story short, Thanksgiving and Christmas are super awkward.

She just smiles and laughs as if she isn’t single-handedly responsible for my ‘sexual awakening’ (is that the kind of drama you were looking for?).

Also, life update as promised- my dad came and went and I remain a coward.

There’s always next month, right?

-Twelve

 

To: [NotaClone@gmail.com](mailto:NotaClone@gmail.com)

From: [ta-er.al-shafer@gmail.com](mailto:ta-er.al-shafer@gmail.com)

Sent: 16th October 2018 at 19.06

Subject: So I never asked…

 

Twelve,

It would be a little sad if your proudest moment happened when you was thirteen so I wouldn’t worry too much. Plus, if you’re anything like me, I’m sure it won’t be the last time you run away in a fit of gay panic.

For me, it usually happens when I try and spend my free period watching soccer practice (is that your sport? Rhetorical question- the gay panic would only increase if I knew that, the team is pretty much exclusively hot).

I’m sorry you had to go through such a traumatising ‘sickness’ during the wedding, but I’m glad that the thirteen-year-old you didn’t have to watch the love of your life get married ;)

You’re far from being a coward, Twelve.

I don’t know how much this helps but you make me feel braver.

-Canary

 

 

Chapter two

Ava Sharpe below out a breath and placed her hands on her knees as the whistle blew out.

It was the end of soccer practice but no matter how tired she was, she still had two more classes, thankfully with lunch first.

“Nice job, Sharpe,” she heard someone say as they patted her on the back.

The blonde smiled at Zari Tomaz, who was already halfway to the bleachers.

They weren’t exactly close friend but they interacted enough that their friend groups tended to sit together in the cafeteria.

The thought made her eyes flick over to Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe who came to sit halfway through practice, no doubt waiting for Zari.

Her stomach twisted a little as she considered if either of them could be ‘Canary’ but she quickly looked away before either go them look her way. There were plenty of other girls clustered around the bleachers but she forced herself to not look at any of them.

She could hardly deny her anonymous friend her identity while trying to discover hers.

However, she had a feeling that there would always be a part of her who would be trying to connect the subtle clues to people at school, not that she had much to go on at this point. She also had a feeling that they were both being overly careful.

All she knew was that she appeared to spend an absorbent amount of time on Tumblr.

Ava blew out a breath that she could see in the cold air and she forced herself to remember that she was currently wearing shorts outside in winter. It was honestly one of the reasons she had considered quitting the sport all together.

Unfortunately, she just loved being team captain too much.

About ten minutes later, she was once again comfortably in her hoodie and skinny jeans and she slung her messenger bag over her should before she pulled out her phone.

As expected, she didn’t have any new messages from Canary, teachers were getting overly strict about phones, which sadly meant that she wouldn’t get anything until after school.

She smiled at a few team members who were still getting changed or who were just generally loitering before she slipped her phone back into her bag and left the locker room.

“I’m freaking out!” Gary announced the moment she walked out.

Ava rolled her eyes as he fell into step with her on the way to the cafeteria.

“Of course you are,” Ava replied, “about what?”

Gary reached into his bag and pulled out a bundle of papers which he thrust into her hands. It took her a second to organise them into some semblance of an order, but only a moment for her to catch onto what the issue was.

“You got a B?” she asked.

The other teen nodded, “I was studying all night before the test and I must have been more tired than I thought I was and now I’m not going to get into Harvard, I’ll get a minimum wage job and live in my parent’s basement because I can’t afford anywhere else…”

“Wow okay, stop,” Ava said and came to a stop outside of the cafeteria and place a hand on each of his shoulders. “You have a perfect GPA and more community service hours than anyone in this school, you still stand as much as a chance as anyone of getting into Harvard, as long as you actually sleep eventually.”

Gary took a couple deep breaths and swallowed hard before he nodded. He took a couple seconds to calm down some more and he said, “thanks, Aves.”

“You’re insane Green,” she replied and pushed herself away from him and hit him lightly around the head before she turned around to open the door to the cafeteria.

Gary followed closely behind her as they made their way to their usual table.

Ava wasn’t too sure how the lunch group formed, but Sara, Amaya, Nate and Zari had somehow attracted Ray, Mick and Wally from the boy’s soccer team. Ava smiled as she slipped into her usual seat and Gary did the same next to her, still muttering about how tired he was.

“That’s awesome Lance!” Zari announced loud enough for the whole table to hear.

“What’s awesome?” Nate asked, having had been pulled out of his conversation with Jax.

“Mr and Mrs Lance are visiting Laure on October 31st,” Zari replied.

Jax and Nate both smiled widely and the younger of the pair called, “Halloween party!”

Sara rolled her eyes and placed her face in her hands, this was not what she wanted. Even if she was somehow more popular than she was ever meant to be, she would much rather spend her free time watching movies with her friends where she could easily check her phone for messages from Twelve.

She pulled her face out of her hands at the sound of feet hitting the bench and she saw both Nate and Jax stood above everyone.

“Halloween party at Lance’s!” they called simultaneously.

“Hey get down,” came across the cafeteria and snickers sounded as both boys fell back down to their seats and waved over by way of apologising to the lunch lady.

Sara rolled her eyes and looked over to Ava who was sat across from her.

Ava smirked at her exasperation, trying to force herself not to look away in embarrassment. There had been a few girls at school that she thought she might have a real crush on, but now that she had Canary, she was determined that she couldn’t allow herself to look at others in that way. Even if she had long since found Sara Lance to be adorable.

Finally, the soccer captain pulled her gaze away to grab her food out of her bag.

“I guess I’m having a Halloween part,” Sara sighed, which was met with cheers around the table, “you guys are coming right, Aves?” she asked.

Ave managed to swallow hard, hoping that no one would notice the slight blush on her cheek. She really needed to stop hoping that anytime a girl smiled and wanted to spend time with her, it meant that said girl was secretly in love with her.

Ava pretended to look over to Gary to see what he thought, but before he could refuse, she said, “sure, Gary can use a night to relax.”

Sara laughed and nodded before she reached over to steal a Dorito from the bag Ava had just opened, which she didn’t protest to.

Their mutual love for the Cool Breeze flavour was almost the extent of their limited friendship.

They smiled at each other for a second but before either of them could analyse the moment too much, Sara felt a buzz in her pocket.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach. Very occasionally, she got a message at lunch time but that was usually only when she sent something important in the morning. Today she’d just sent something about not wanting to go to school, not exactly something that required a quick response.

The blonde took a quick look around to make sure that there was no one around who would take her phone, before she pulled the device out of her pocket and held it underneath the table. The butterflies instantly died when she saw the notification wasn’t an email, it was unfortunately a text.

— Message from Ratbag- ‘you haven’t done anything yet Lance, tell me your plan during rehearsal or you know what happens’.

Bile rose in her throat and she clutched the device tighter in her hand.

“Hey, are you okay?” May asked, placing her hand on Sara’s shoulder. The blonde tried to blink as if it would get rid of the anger and anxiety coursing through her system.

She looked between Amaya and back over to Ava who had fallen into a conversation with Gary, seemingly not noticing that Sara was currently freaking out.

“I…I’m okay,” she lied, “just remembered I need…a book…”

Amaya frowned but she just nodded as Sara slipped out of the table and she smiled reassuringly at anyone who was looking at her questioningly.

It wasn’t long until she made it to the restroom that she didn’t really didn’t know why she was going to. She locked herself in one of the stalls and ran her hand over her face as she pulled out of her phone and re-read the message from Rip.

It had been two weeks since the initial blackmailing so a part of her had hoped that he had simply forgotten or more likely,  that he was actually too chickenshit to release her emails.

Of their own accord, her fingers opened her e-mail app and she quickly read over the first couple of the most recent emails from Twelve and she instantly relaxed.

It was a reminder why she hadn’t just refused Rip’s ultimatum in the first place.

If the only thing at stake would be Rip outing her, she knew that she would be terrified but wouldn’t have even been considering trying to set Amaya up with him.

However, she knew that the moment her identity went public, Twelve would be scared away and she couldn’t lose her, not now that she had become so used to having her in her life.

With a slightly shaking finger, she switched back to the messaging append typed out a reply: ‘fine’.

s

“Which of you shall we say doth love us most?

That we our largest bounty may extend

Where nature doth with merit challenge. Goneril,

Our eldest-born, speak first.”

… “Goneril…Speak first…”

A groan sounded throughout the theatre and the script was thrown down to the ground.

“Becky? Becky Sharp?!” Mrs Thomspon called.

“Huh?” Becky replied, looking up from the script that was actually covered with her phone.

The teacher sighed when she realised what the girl was doing and she muttered, “why did you audition for Goneril?”

Sara snickered as she watched the drama teacher walk over to snatch the phone out of her hand and the blonde continued to paint the set.

It had been pointed out to her that she didn’t have much extra-circular activities on the books to show to a college so she decided to just audition for _King Lear_ after Amaya was cast as Cordelia. Sara was rather proud of herself for getting cast as ‘Messenger’ and being recruited as a stage hand.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t too proud that the titular character was being played by Rip ‘freaking’ Hunter (she was pretty sure it was his accent that got him the part rather than any actual talent). It meant that he was at every rehearsal.

“Take five everyone,” Mrs Thompson called, obviously exasperated.

“It must be rough going from broadway to a no-cut high school Shakespeare play,” Amaya sighed as she came over to lean on the unpainted part of Sara’s set.

Sara laughed deciding not to mention the fact that their teacher had been an understudy, it was still better than anyone in this room would likely do in the theatrical world.

“Amaya!” a voice carried over the stage and Sara closed her eyes in frustration. This was the first time during rehearsal that King Lear himself had a chance to come and talk to her and Sara could already feel herself cringing. She honestly had very little doubt as to why it was that Rip’s advances were never returned (or even acknowledged) by Star City High’s newest student.

“Hey Rip,” Amaya replied with a somewhat forced smile, Sara really did envy her ability to be nice to everyone, including insufferable weasels.

The Brit smiled at her and shot what he probably supposed to be a covert look over to Sara who had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She had a feeling he wanted her to say something to bring him into the conversation, but she honestly couldn’t think of anything,

Thankfully, she was kind of saved from the potentially disastrous interaction by the sound of Mrs Thompson:

“Amaya, could you please come over here and demonstrate how to read a line?!”

Amaya’s eyebrows shot up and she smirked over at Sara and then offered a little smile to Rip before she want over to help the teacher who was likely on the brink of a mental breakdown.

Sara looked down at the set and continued painting until her hand paused at the sound of Rip loudly clearing his throat.

“Yes?” she asked, as if stalling would actually get her out of this whole shitty situation.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked through clenched teeth.

Sara bit the inside of her cheek, considering the possibility that if she broke his jaw, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone. However, she was pretty sure that assault would mean that she would lose e-mail access.

“Okay…” she sighed and pushed herself away from the set and motioned for him to follow her backstage. Once she was sure that no one could possibly be listening in, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him expectantly.

“You’re supposed to be helping me get a date with Amaya and I haven’t even talked to her,” he said with a huff.

“If you can’t talk to her, there isn’t much I can do,” Sara shrugged.

Rip’s mouth formed into a hard line and she shifted from foot-to-foot before he said something he hadn’t really planned to bring up, “could you talk right now if Twelve was here?”

The blonde felt her throat dry at the thought.

Even if she had no idea what he anonymous pen-pal looked like, just the thought of standing in front of someone she liked so much was terrifying. Frankly, she was kind of angry that he would compare his feeling for Twelve to his crush on Amaya.

It was also the fact that he would dare say ‘Twelve’ out loud, she was supposed to be hers, her safe place. a place in which he had no right to encroach upon.

Her fists clenched again and she tried to stop herself from reconsidering the jaw breaking plan.

“Okay, I’m having a party for Halloween, Amaya will be there. If you just wait, I’ll make sure that you two bond…or whatever,” she replied, feeling utterly disgusted with herself.

Rip frowned and considered this for a moment.

Halloween seemed like a long time away but it was only a couple of weeks. He figured a party would be the perfect place anyway.

“Okay fine,” he said, “but you need to help me come up with a game plan before the party.”

Sara clenched her jaw but she just nodded.

“Rip,” Mrs Thompson called and the Brit took a step away from Sara with a smirk on his face.

“The stage calls,” he laughed.

“Dick,” Sara muttered, not particularly caring if he heard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue/any ideas that you may have for new chapters or email conversations


End file.
